Many cosmetic and personal care products are sold in containers that use a threaded or screw-type closure system. Containers that use a lug style closure system also require the closure to rotate relative to the container in order to effect a tight seal. More specifically, when it comes to containers that use a wiper and a wand-type applicator (for example, containers for mascara, lip gloss, and eye shadow) the screw-type, rotating closure system dominates the market. A wiper placed in the neck of a container is generally designed to make a tight seal against the neck. A flange of the wiper lays on top of the landing area of the container. As the closure and container are drawn together through their relative rotation, the closure pushes down on the wiper, and compresses the wiper against the landing area of the container. When the packaging is executed properly, this compression creates an effective seal to protect the product. Typically, the closure rotation stops, and the closure is fully mounted on the container when the wiper cannot be compressed further. This event is generally silent, and is of little or no interest to a user. Furthermore, to create an effective seal, a substantial amount of effort is required every time the container is closed. If twisted to tightly, the closure may be difficult to loosen. For some people, the effort required to effect the relative rotation of the container and closure may be substantial or impossible. These are problems that cry out to be rectified.